1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a computer system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer system to reduce power consumption and a control method thereof,
2. Description of the Related Art
With extension of multimedia and progress of a three dimensional (3D) and high performance game contents, the size of computer graphics and the performance and capacity of a graphic memory have been increased, and thus power consumption has also been increased. To reduce the power consumption in this condition, there is used a method of controlling a processing rate of the graphic memory in accordance with a load of graphics. That is, a computer employing a plurality of graphic memories supplies power to all the memory and controls the processing rate of the memory according to the kinds of programs. For example, if the memory has a processing rate of 800 [MHz], the computer may drive the memory to operate at a processing rate of 800 [MHz] in a high driving speed, at a processing rate of 405 [MHz] or 135 [MHz] in a low driving speed, and so on.
In the case of the low driving speed, only some memories are enough to process data. Nevertheless, power is supplied to all the memories, so that the power is wasted. Further, in the case of transmitting graphic data to display an image, power is also wasted since all data lines are used regardless of a data throughput.